All My Love, Your Teddy Bear
by Stormyskies89
Summary: After years apart from each other Bear and his betrothed are reunited at Akarnae. Lady Celaena Malone of Medora is going to become Celaena Ronningan – hopefully before the summer is out. Bear/OC. INCLUDES CHARACTER DEATH!


**Title:** All My Love, Your Teddy Bear

 **Summary:** After years apart from each other Bear and his betrothed are reunited at Akarnae. Lady Celaena Malone of Medora is going to become Celaena Ronningan – hopefully before the summer is out. Bear/OC. INCLUDES CHARACTER DEATH!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Medoran Chronicles they belong to Lynette Noni and Pantera Press. I am only a humble fangirl.

 **A/N:** This is my first Medoran Chronicles fic. I adored the saga and I really enjoy the relationships – but instead of waiting til October to find out more about the wonderful character that is Barnold Ronningan I decided to write my own Bear fic. And the OC's names are Celaena "Sell-Lay-Na" and Edilih "Ay-Lee"

* * *

"Do you see a spare table anywhere?" Alexandra Jennings asked her friends as they stepped into the Food Court. Unfortunately there were no completely vacant tables. Bear smiled when he spotted a table with only one occupant.

"She won't mind if we join her." He said making his way over to her.

"How can you be sure?" Alex asked.

"I just know." He replied. He paused at the table and knocked his finger on the top, "mind if we join you, Cel?" The girl looked up, she had long wheat-blonde hair that fell like a waterfall of sunshine down her back and she had dark grey eyes, but her smile lit up her face.

"No, please, sit down." She said. Bear grinned and slid in next to her. He dropped a kiss to her cheek as he did, and that was the most amount of affection Bear had shown to anyone outside of his family. The girl – Cel as Bear had called her – returned it with one of her own and greeted Jordon with a high five. She dipped her head slightly to D.C. as if she knew exactly who she was. She smiled at Alex and then turned back to the textbook in front of her. It wasn't until Alex had taken her first bite that 'Cel' shut the textbook and looked up at her again.

"You must be Alex Jennings? I've heard all about your from Evie and Mum." Alex was surprised, didn't Bear only have one sister? So why had this girl called Dorothy 'Mum'?

"Do you remember your first year here at Kaldoras when Jordan and I told you about my Mum giving us 'the talk'?" Alex nodded slowly, the words came back to her.

"Yeah you said: _Jordan was giving me some pointers about how to talk to the girl I had a crush on as few years back._ Right?" Bear nodded impressed.

"Yeah, _I'm_ the girl." She said with a smile. It was strange to see an overly affectionate side to Bear. But at the same time sickening. She got enough of that when D.C. got into a conversation about Jordan.

"And where are my manners? I'm so sorry Alex I never introduced myself!" The girl said getting to her feet. She rounded the table and sat down on Jordan's knee to talk to Alex, "It's lovely to meet you Alex, my name is Celaena Malone. But I get Cel or Silver if you prefer." She said. Jordan, to Alex's surprise, didn't move to make Celaena move, and neither did he seem annoyed by the fact she was sitting on his lap.

"Silver?" Where on earth did you get Silver from her name?

"My brother thought up that name. I think he said it had something to do with me being able to talk myself out of trouble. A bit like Bear's charmer gift. I think it's called…what is it…'Silver-Tongued'?" Alex laughed a little and agreed that yes it was called Silver-tongued. Celaena then got up and returned to her seat next to Bear.

"So…I haven't met you before…weren't you at school last term?" Alex asked.

"No…I…you know all about Dix right?" Alex nodded, "I'm kind of a step down the line from her."

"Celaena is in fact, to give her a title, Lady Celaena Eleanor Arden Serenity Malone of Medora." D.C. supplied helpfully.

"Lady?" Alex blanched.

"Yes, but like Dix, I prefer not to advertise that. I've never loved my title. Bear was the first person to know really, because his father used to work for my parents. Until Dix's parents took him on." Celaena said.

"I realize Cel is from your name, so I guess Silver it is." Alex agreed. They spent the rest of Breakfast talking over everything and Alex found out that the only reason Celaena called Dorothy and William, Mum and Dad had something to do with the tiny silver ring that sat on her left ring finger. It wasn't anything spectacular it was just a simple silver band, but she seemed to treasure it, she'd ask Dix later in Equestrian skills.

* * *

"So what's their relationship?" Alex had to ask D.C. later as she mounted Fiddle. D.C. sighed and knew she'd have to tell Alex sooner or later, either that or she'd weasel it out of Jordan. So it might as well be her. Anyway it was probably likely that aside from Celaena and Bear, D.C. probably knew the most about the pair. She had heard all the stories and had met Celaena many times before and heard all about Bear, so she basically knew him before seeing him in class at the Academy.

"Cel and Bear?" Alex nodded, "When Bear was born his father had just started working for Lord Aydan and Lady Braelynn Malone of Medora. Cel's parents. It was only a month later that Cel was born, and another two years her brother, Devin. As the pair grew up together William and Aydan could see the connection was a strong one. Very strong. So they made a deal – if neither Bear nor Cel found someone else by the time they were 16 they would be betrothed to each other.

"So when Bear turned 16 – even though her parents had tried everything – his father informed him that as yet Celaena hadn't found anyone. Bear was ecstatic. He'd long been in love with her. You arrived that year. Did you notice?" D.C. asked, "Oh, and Cel's parents aren't at all thrilled with it. They think that Bear is below her station, so they think she's under his charm. But even you know it only plants a thought, plus Bear would never do that."

"He did have an extra spring in his step after Kaldoras. I just thought he'd enjoyed his time away." Alex admitted, "You said her parents tried everything."

"They brought in every young and, sometimes, old man in the country to meet with her. But Cel always found an excuse to not marry them. They were too old or too young mostly. But some of them were horrible dancers or had bad breath or terrible manners. And for a young Lady of the court, those things – although not usually deal breakers are pretty important. Do you think I'd be with Jordan if he didn't have decent manners?" D.C. said.

Alex scoffed, "Jordan? Jordan Sparker? Manners?"

"He _did_ grow up in a High Society family." D.C. pointed out, Alex had to agree and even for all Jordan's ego he did have fairly good manners, just they lacked at the table.

"So why hasn't she been in school?" Alex asked, D.C. sighed, so many questions.

"Well her parents pulled her out. Once they found out that Bear went here they pulled her out. Not wanting the proximity to him make her say no to any suitors because she could. But it didn't matter. She'd seen him and since she knew he was here keeping her away was the worst thing they could do. And that was when we were 14. As first years. You got here during fourth year right?" Alex nodded, "Before you came to Akarnae I had a roommate that I liked a lot. That roommate was Cel. Now I'm best friends with a girl from Freya who is Chosen by our Library and who's only ability is her incredible willpower and her amazing friendship and sense of moral." D.C. said with a grin, Alex had to smile in return. So maybe getting to know Cel would be fun. And also seeing how Celaena's relationship with Bear progressed.

* * *

Alex watched them over several weeks. It just a little odd. She had no idea – if her parents had dragged her out – why Celaena was back at the Academy. Then she remembered if she hadn't found anyone by 16 she was betrothed to Bear if he didn't have anyone. So it made sense that being told this he might have said he'd wait for her. Touching and just a little sickening. But then seeing Bear so happy was heart-warming. Celaena was a little harder to get used to. It's not like she hung off Bear all the time but she was always invited to join them. But tonight was a different.

"Hey Cel! Over here!" Jordan called when she went to sit down with Mel and Conner. She looked up smiled but shook her head. Bear instantly looked hurt. But she blew a kiss across the Rec Room, as a promise of more to come. That seemed to help. Alex noticed that this was because she must have thought she was intruding on them, and wanted to let Bear have some time with just his friends.

"I'm not sure why she's sitting over there." Bear mumbled, obviously put out by her choosing the cousins over him.

"Well her and Mel are partners in Chemistry right? Maybe that's why." Alex said. She wasn't in the same Chemistry class as Mel and Celaena but she knew that because Conner was also and he told her. The only one who never shared his Chemistry class with kids his own age was Bear.

His Epsilon level Chemistry was the highest level you could be and he was the only one who was in that class of their age all the other kids were older than him, and most of them were first or second year apprentices. Bear was crazy clever with Chemistry and was a certainty to get the apprenticeship after he graduated.

It was fifteen minutes later when Mel and Conner went up to bed that Celaena came over and sat down. But since Alex and Jordan were on either side of Bear she sat opposite him.

"Hey what was that about?" He asked, a little sulkily. Alex quirked an eyebrow. Celaena simply rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Don't be such a sour-puss, B. You know I love you, I just thought maybe I was spending a little too much time with you _and_ I had some stuff that Mel and I had to discuss about class." She said, "I thought maybe your friends might have liked a little bit of time with you all to themselves. Plus I know that there has to be something I'm not being told – but that's cool. That's fine with me, friends have their inside jokes and little secrets." Celaena seemed to genuinely believe that Bear needed some 'friend-time' because he could have Celaena all to himself at other times.

"Hey, I never asked – what is your gift exactly?" Alex asked.

"Her tact needs work." Jordan said, earning himself a harsh pinch in the arm from Alex.

"No that's ok. I don't mind sharing. Mine's not really a gift Alex. I mean Bear's got his charm, J with his transcendence, Dix being prophetic, and you with your strangely strong willpower – but me? I have no such gift. But I am 'gifted' in my own way." Alex frowned what the hell did she mean? Celaena smiled at Bear who took over.

"Celaena was born to a Medoran mother and Meyarin father. So she's basically half and half. It's about the only half and half relationship that any living person knows of let alone it being one that has resulted in offspring. Now you know that Meyarins can heal super quick right?" Alex nodded, "well there are also times when they need help to heal that quickly, that's where Celaena's kind come into it."

"I'm the only one for the last 3000 years, once one is born the other dies. That's how it works and why it's only ever been 3000 or so years. Like clockwork. I was born the same day and exact time that the last one died. I've lost you haven't I?" Alex nodded slowly, so Celaena took her hand and pressed Alex's fingers down on the base of her neck.

"Do you feel that?" Alex gave a noise of agreement, "that is the jewel of the Meyarins. I can have it removed but my father thought it best if it stayed inside. That way no one can take it. A lot of people want to, but they can't use its power the way I can. J, do you want to show her what I mean?" Celaena said holding out a small knife to Jordan.

"Why me?" He whined taking the knife.

"Because you're reckless and adorable." Celaena said, Jordan grinned he couldn't argue with that. He gently pressed the knife to his forearm, drawing a single line and drawing blood. Celaena – after Jordan gave Bear the knife – moved forward and she gently placed her hand over the cut on Jordan's arm. She closed her eyes and Jordan let out a soft sigh as she did. When Celaena removed her hand and Alex stared. No scar, no blood nothing to show of the cut Jordan had put on his arm.

"Do you want to know what it feels like?" Celaena asked, Alex nodded. Bear cleaned the knife and handed it Alex. Alex did the same as Jordan and then as Celaena put her hand over the cut Alex felt something.

It was hard to describe but it felt like being kissed for the first time, combine with the euphoria you get – Alex supposed – when you get your release, and it also felt like…being dunked in a large bucket of hot water – heat flooded through her body. The sigh that left her unbidden made Jordan laugh.

"Feels good right?" He said, Alex stared at her arm.

"Does it always feel like that?" She asked.

Celaena shrugged, "I suppose, I never know. I heal just as quickly as a Meyarin. And it doesn't feel that way to me. J once described it to me. I guess it's kind of good right?" She said.

"One day maybe you'll know." Bear said, Celaena laughed and gave him a shove.

* * *

Alex frowned as she watched Bear and Celaena talk one day four months later out by the edge of the forest that marked the edge of Akarnae's grounds. Bear seemed apologetic and Celaena seemed almost angry. However, it actually was that Celaena was annoyed. Not at Bear or his family but at the healer that had been called in to help when Bear's Gammy got ill. She'd passed away. So Bear was being called away from school for the rest of the year.

He'd do his schooling from home. He'd be away from Akarnae, from Jordan, from Dix, from Alex and he'd be away from Celaena. They embraced before he opened the bubble door that would take him straight home, gave her a kiss then stepped through. As Celaena turned to walk back to the school, Alex turned way, she didn't want to be caught staring. It must be hard for Celaena to see him walk away from her like that, but everyone understood his reasons.

"He's gone?" Jordan asked as Alex joined him and Dix in the rec room minutes later.

"Yeah. She seems fairly upset." Alex said.

"Yeah. Her point of argument would have been that she could've helped." Jordan said, "She can heal anything. From a scraped knee to a broken bone."

"And cure any disease from the common cold to the bubonic plague." Celaena's voice joined them, "I just said goodbye to Bear. He said he'll miss us but he hopes we can get permission to go to Gammy's funeral." She said. She gave them all a weak watery smile, but as she got up to go to bed, Jordan stopped her.

"Bear gave me this. Wanted you to get it." He said handing her an envelope. Celaena thanked him then bid them goodnight and went up to her dorm.

"A letter?" Alex asked.

"He finds it easier to say goodbye to her that way. He did when he found out she'd be home schooled. I'm fairly sure she kept it so she'd never forget him. And that gave her the strength to turn all those suitors away. You know I knew one of those suitors." Jordan said.

"Yeah?" Dix said.

"Yeah. Me." He said.

"You?!" The two girls spluttered.

"Yeah my parents put me up, but her parents knew I was buddies with Bear so they declined. Didn't sit well with my Dad I can tell you. He doesn't like to be denied anything." Alex knew that side of Markus Sparker all too well. He did hate not to get his own way.

"So he writes her letters to say goodbye." Alex said.

Jordan nodded with a grin, "Yeah. She says they are about the most romantic thing Bear ever does. She read one out to me once. I nearly threw up candy it was that sweet." Alex made a face she could picture Bear being the romantic but the image of Jordan throwing up candy – that was beyond gross.

Up in her dorm Celaena opened the envelope carefully. She knew this is how Bear said goodbye. It was getting a little old the amount of times he did it but it was still the most romantic thing he ever did.

 _My dearest darling Celaena,_

 _I know you think this is getting old but it is the only way I can tell you everything without crying and looking like an over-grown kicked puppy (your words, not mine). Gammy had a disease that no healer could even name, let alone cure. I'm sure you would've been able to help but if you were unable to you would have felt responsible for it. And I couldn't bare for you to feel that way. Please understand that I never want you to feel anything less than happy and calm._

 _I'll always love you, My Angel. I remember that time over the summer at my house you had me take those photos of you. Do you remember? The ones when you stole Blake's hat? The one that Alex had given him? You just grabbed it and posed for me and the camera. I don't even know how Alex got them done! After that do you remember? I told you one day you'd know what your healing felt like. Though I suppose it's not quite as intense as that is._

 _Celaena, I'll be gone for the rest of the school year. But I will send you a bubble door so maybe you, Alex, Jordan and Dix can make it to Gammy's funeral. She'd love to know that you came for it. I know Jordan would find a way and Alex would too._

 _Just know that no matter how far apart we are I am always with you. You are never alone, particularly at Akarnae – mostly because Jordan is there and he wouldn't leave you alone if you looked upset. But we are never apart, connected by heart._

 _So My Angel, my heart, my one and only, I will come back to Akarnae and we will be together._

 _All my love,_

 _Your Teddy Bear_

Celaena smiled, she only called him 'Teddy Bear' in private. He had been confused by it at first but she had laughed and told him that just like a teddy bear he was her comfort, her security blanket. So when he visited Freya with Alex and Jordan just before school went back he had been able to – with Alex's help – get Celaena that Teddy Bear. Luckily the money was very nearly the same, just a few differences. Working out pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, half dollars and gold dollars. But they managed.

* * *

When the Bubble door arrived it came with a summons. To the headmaster's office. Confused by the order but not wanting to get into trouble the quartet made their way there. In their funeral wear. Which was mostly black but Celaena made sure to wear something she said that Gammy had always liked her in. A pair of bright red high heels. They were tall and made her stand taller than Jordan, who was the tallest out of the four of them. If it was something Gammy liked then Alex saw the logic in it. Most people in Freya would sometime wear the person's favourite colour, particularly if it was a child – but if Gammy had liked Celaena's heels, why not?

It was only minutes later that Celaena, Jordan, Dix and Alex all stood together in the Headmaster's office, he had called them all in the talk to them about the bubble door that had arrived to take them to the Ronningan household to attend Gammy's funeral. He explained that he would provide them with another to bring them back when it was over. Bear would not be returning with them as he has been given the leave of the rest of the year. Family deaths apparently warranted this. No one argued and they prepared to step through the door to attend the funeral of a lady that all of them admired so much.

Bear was waiting for them when they stepped out of the bubble door. Dix went first, she enveloped her friend in a tight hug, then Alex who did the same she just held on a moment longer. Jordan and Bear were brothers by heart and the hug they shared was the most affectionate either had been to the other. Lastly came Celaena and she threw herself at Bear. Nearly knocking him over, but he held his ground.

They stood in each other's arms for a long minute, even when Evie came out of the front door and hugged each of them much less subdued then when she had first met Alex. Dorothy was the same, Alex was surprised to learn that William had locked himself in his office and refused to come out. Johnny and Blake were upstairs apparently and they were noticeably absent from the sombre greetings.

Bear and Celaena never left each other's sides and held hands throughout the day even when Dix activated the bubble door to go home. Bear was reluctant to let go of Celaena's hand. As Alex, Jordan and Dix said their goodbyes they agreed to wait til Bear and Celaena said their goodbyes.

"Look at me, Bear." He raised red, puffy brown eyes to her grey ones, "stop that or you'll look like an over-grown kicked puppy." He gave her a short laugh as his own words were recited back to him.

"I love you so much, Angel." He whispered as he hugged her close again.

"I love you too, Teddy Bear." She whispered in his ear, "and I'll see you again. I'm coming here with Jordan for the summer remember? I'll see you in two months. Remember that we are never apart, what was it you said? Connected by heart? The love that we have for each other is the strongest of strong. It is true. So Bear, you will never be apart from me. I love you." She said kissing him softly. Bear gave her a small smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He knew he'd see her again he just hated that it was two months until he did. As they stepped through the door Bear gave something to Celaena and she gave him one last smile before following the others.

"What did he give you?" Alex asked when they landed back at Akarnae, "Sorry my tact needs work." Celaena smiled softly and held out a photo. One that Alex had done off for them. She hadn't looked at them but the one that Celaena held out was backed onto card so it looked like a Polaroid and Bear had written on the bottom of it. _My Angel, My Heart_. It was a photo of Celaena dressed only in her underwear, blowing a kiss to the camera. Turning it over Jordan, Alex and Dix all smiled at what he'd penned on the back.

 _All my love, your Teddy Bear_

* * *

It was during the summer holidays when Celaena and Bear came home from a day out with the biggest smiles on their faces. Dorothy gave them a knowing smile and even William seemed to know. But Alex, Dix and Jordan were oblivious. It wasn't until Dix noticed a gleam on Celaena's left hand that she let out a squeal of congratulations and hugged the noblewoman tightly. Alex was stunned to learn that it was because Bear had proposed. Jordan clapped Bear on the back before hugging him, and Jordan pressed a kiss to Celaena's cheek. So the couple would never be apart again, not for too long anyway. Celaena knew she had to tell her parents and she decided to tell them via a message on the TCD. Just to see if they would come to spirit her away. She'd like to see them try.

She was right. Her parents did turn up. And they were faced with all six members of the Ronningan family, a Sparker, the Princess and Alex. Celaena stood at the back of the group.

"You're coming home, Celaena." Her mother, Braelynn, said.

"No. I'm not. I'm home already. _This_ is home."

"You are coming home now, Young Lady." Her father, Aydan, thundered.

"You'll have to drag me away. I'll never go quietly." Celaena challenged. William, Johnny and Blake formed the first line of defence, they would have to get through them first.

"Celaena, darling – please. Come home. We can talk about this." Her mother tried to soothe the tension.

"If I go with you, neither of you will let me go back. You'll marry me off against my will! I know you want me to marry Eldannen! I know!" Celaena cried, "He is vilest man in the whole of Medora! I love Barnold. I always have. And nothing you do can change that." Celaena said. Bear stood in close to Celaena's side.

"He has nothing to offer you! He is below your station! I honestly don't know what kind of rebellion this is but it will stop right now!" her mother snapped.

"How can you say that? You're a mortal! Married to a Meyarin! How is that any different from this! But you mistakenly think that Barnold is below my station! He – if anything – is above my station. He loves me like no one else. And just while I'm telling you everything," Celaena paused here and turned to Bear, "I want _everyone_ to know that Barnold and I…are going to be parents." Silence fell as these words sank in. So that is what Bear meant in his letter when he'd said she finally knew what it felt like when she healed people! Celaena had read his letter out to Alex and Dix, letting them know just how romantic it was.

"Was that…you mean…Evie's birthday party?" Beat stammered. Alex remembered now, Celaena had been ill for many weeks after she came back from that and now everyone knew why. William, Dorothy, Evie, Johnny, Blake, Dix, Lord and Lady Malone, Alex and Jordan were all still shocked at her admission. She was pregnant with Bear's child.

"A little Bear cub!" Jordan suddenly crowed and that broke the trance. Johnny and Blake were able to throw back a congratulations as they blocked Lord and Lady Malone from getting inside and strangling both Bear and Celaena. Bear held Celaena tight to his chest as he realized what she was saying.

Celaena's parents left after they realized that they couldn't change her mind. They weren't going to win against the whole family and several friends. Even Jordan used his gift on Celaena and Bear hiding them from sight. Moving them silently upstairs to the safety of the attic and then he returned. Making it seem like he'd made them disappear into thin air. Celaena and Bear remained upstairs, Celaena didn't hate her parents but like with Jordan's they only saw her when she did something they didn't like or they threw one of their parties. She was just a show piece for them. A trophy daughter, but now she was dead to them. Bear was still a little speechless, he was having a little trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Are you certain?" he asked as he held her tightly to his chest.

"You remember I've been unwell the last few weeks? Jordan told you?" She said, Bear nodded.

"Yeah…" He said slowly.

"Well when I went to Fletcher he confirmed it for me…I already had an idea. Listen, B, I love you so much and I know it's sudden and unexpected. That night was the best night of my life. And I know that this child will not be our last but I want you to know that nothing changes, we will be together forever and I can't wait to meet our – as Jordon put it – little bear cub." She said with a small smile. Bear couldn't believe it, they were going to have a baby!

Bear had made it known that he hadn't decided on a best man for their wedding yet, but Celaena beat him to it, asking Jordan to give her away. He was almost of noble-birth so he'd do just fine. He agreed without hesitation. Because giving the bride away was one of the most important parts of the father-of-the-bride.

"Do I have to give Bear a talk of how to treat you?" Jordan asked. Celaena had laughed.

"No I think he has that covered." She said rubbing her hand over her slightly rounded belly.

* * *

Celaena smoothed her hands over the dress as she stepped out into the view of Alex and Evie. Alex smiled and made the appropriate noises of approval. Evie clapped her hands and squealed in delight, telling Celaena she looked beautiful.

"Let's just hope that brother of yours thinks so too." Celaena said crouching to kiss Evie's cheek. Her stomach was well rounded now it was still not too big but it was big enough to be noticed.

"Bear won't know what hit him." Alex said with another smile at Celaena. She grinned at the girl who had become one of her best friend.

"Thanks Alex." Celaena gave Alex a hug as the door opened.

"Alright Ladies. It's time." Jordan said with a cocky smile. He looked very handsome in his suit, it matched the flowers in Celaena's bouquet. Dix and Alex's bride's maid's dresses matched the suits that Johnny and Blake wore. Celaena gave Evie and Alex one last smile and then let Jordan take her hand. As they paused at the doors Jordan looped Celaena's hand around his arm, pulling her in close to his side.

"You won't let me fall?" She asked.

"Never." He replied with a smile and pressed a kiss to her cheek. As the doors opened and the bridal march began Celaena tightened her hold on Jordan's arm. As they watched Evie go first as flower girl, then Dix and then Alex, Celaena nearly forgot to breathe.

"Breathe, Cel. Breathe. This is your day. He loves you, you love him, and it's all good." Jordan said and began to lead her down the aisle to where Bear stood waiting patiently. When her eyes met Bear's the rest of the world melted away, all that mattered was Bear and her. She was pulled back to reality when Jordan stopped walking and linked their hands, before standing up beside Bear as his Best Man. Bear refused to choose between his brothers. Celaena couldn't take her eyes off Bear and he couldn't look away.

Alex knew the ceremony would be beautiful, but she had to smile when she saw Jordan's reaction to the reception. Much like he was at school he was willing to stuff himself full of anything he could get his hands on. He truly never changed and Alex knew no one wanted him to change.

* * *

When they returned to school it was obvious that Celaena needed some serious looking after, she was excused from P.E., Combat and Equestrian. She was to report to Fletcher every morning and evening. Alex or D.C. usually accompanied her, but one evening when she was to see Fletcher, Jordan offered to go with her. An odd occurrence because Jordan usually stayed and played games with Conner and Mel.

"Really? Are you sure Jordan? It's totally boring." Celaena said.

"I never spend time with you anymore, Cel. It's fine." Jordan explained and looped her arm through his before leading her across the grounds to the Med Ward. After taking the potions she needed to keep her and the baby healthy she and Jordan began to make their way back to the Dorms when, Celaena suddenly stopped, she clutched at her stomach and her knees buckled. She let out a sound that Jordan never wanted her to make again.

"Cel? Should I go get Fletcher?" She nodded and Jordan was gone from her side, she knew what was happening. Her water had broken and she was having her first of many contractions. Not much later she was being lifted by Fletcher and Hunter and being taken back to the Med Ward, Jordan was given a bubble door and told to retrieve Bear and inform him of the situation.

It was time for 'The Bear Cub' to arrive.

* * *

Celaena's screams tore at Bear's heart. He hated feeling helpless. But Jordan clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's going to be OK, Mate. She's tough. She married you remember?" Jordan joked, earning him and jab in the ribs from Bear.

"Funny, Jordan." Bear muttered.

"Look if I know Cel, and I do – she'll be fine, mate. I was with her, and I know she's ready to share this life with you." Jordan said confidently. He knew of this kind of love, he felt it with D.C. He just hadn't been able to convince his parents that he was the best person for D.C. and she was the best for him. Even when he told them she was Delucia the Princess of Medora. Markus Sparker didn't like that his son was 'dating' the Princess of Medora, but as far and Jordan knew – the King and Queen approved.

It was 2 hours later that the door of the Med Ward opened and Fletcher came out wiping his hands on a towel. He stopped in front of Bear and Jordan, who were just now being joined by D.C. and Alex who apologized for being late. He smiled at them before telling Bear to go in and see his wife and their new baby. Then he turned back to Jordan, Alex and D.C.

"It's a girl." He told them, they looked at each other and they whooped before asking if they too could go inside. Fletcher heard an exclamation from Bear and nodded. Jordan, Alex and D.C. hurried in to see their friends. Bear sat on the edge of Celaena's bed, holding a bundle of purple blankets to his chest. He looked up as the trio appeared. He stood up and walked to them letting them see the tiny child. Alex asked to hold her and as Bear helped Alex cradle the child, Jordan and D.C. gave Celaena hugs and congratulations.

"Have you named her yet?" Alex asked as Jordan demanded to hold his 'niece'. Bear looked to Celaena who nodded.

"We're giving her several names. Are you ready?" The girls nodded, Jordan cooed at the little girl, who made a noise that they guessed was a giggle, "Her name is Edilih Dorothy Alexandra Delucia Jordyn – with a Y – Rebecca Ronningan." Bear said. The expressions on Jordan, Alex and D.C. faces were priceless.

"After us? Why?"

"Because you're our friends. That's why." Celaena said from the bed, "her name was always going to Edilih and Dorothy was going to be there. But I mentioned adding your names in there too, we had to juggle them around a bit, we tried to give her a 'ready-made' nickname like Bear. But it's a little harder. But I know Evie will want to know why her name isn't in there." Celaena said, earning laughter from the others, until Edilih started to whimper and as they got louder they knew it was time for a feed. Bear ushered the others to the other side of the curtain to give Celaena some privacy to feed her daughter.

"You did it mate. A little Bear Cub. And she's a looker. Gets her good looks from her father huh?" Jordan grinned.

"Yeah…I guess. Her mother hasn't lost hers." Bear smiled at Jordan and the two embraced like brothers. Celaena laughed and told them to stop being silly.

"Oh Bear? Why don't you tell them our choices for Godparents?" Celaena said laughter still evident in her voice.

"Uh…Alex would you like to be Edilih's Godmother?" Bear asked, the expression that took over Alex's face was one Bear had only once before. And that was when she'd gotten the giggles from too much Dilly berry juice her first time trying it. But when she threw her arms around Bear's neck and hugged him tightly, Bear could hear sobs, Alex was _crying_. Alex never cried! But as Bear returned the hug she began to babble and somewhere in the babble were the words 'I'd love to'. Which Bear used that moment to pass Alex off to D.C.

"Jordy, mate…you can guess what I'm gonna ask. But will you be her godfather?" Jordan puffed up and grinned wickedly at Bear. Then he too hugged his friend.

"There is far too much 'bro hugging' going on here." D.C. said with a smirk, in truth Bear and Jordan had hugged three times in the past ten minutes.

* * *

Edilih grew swiftly and Celaena was often not in classes and was taking care of her daughter but she made up for it. Also they helped her keep up, all of them and Mel and Conner. Edilih was also a great joy, even Soraya, Alex's Shadow Wolf loved the baby, she would lie down on the carpet near where Edilih was playing and when Alex and Celaena would look over they would often find, Edilih lying half on Soraya fast asleep.

"It seems like Edilih has a friend for life." Celaena said as she scooped the child up when she and Alex finished their homework.

"I'm not sure Soraya hates it either." Alex smiled scratching the wolf behind her ears, earning a nudge with Soraya's nose.

* * *

Jordan closed his eyes as the words sunk in. _Dead_. Such finality and certainty to it. His gaze went around the group. From Declan Stirling to Kaiden James to Dix and finally to Alex. Even Soraya looked forlorn and heartbroken. It was like having an out-of-body experience. Jordan couldn't believe it. His best mate, his brother-by-heart, his family. Gone. He looked up at Alex, she was the most heartbroken – after Celaena of course – and asked her one more time how.

"He…he jumped in front of me. He protected me. I told him if it was me or him, I'd rather it was me. But he said the same thing. Soraya tried to stop him but he shook her off and saved me instead of letting himself live. I tried to push him away…but he wouldn't let me. Selfless really. Bear was one of my best friends…I just can't believe it." Alex said, letting Kaiden pull her into his chest. Jordan found himself with an armful of Celaena. Jordan had known Celaena the longest out the ones that remained. He spotted something poking out of Bear's pocket.

"What's that?" He pointed and Dix bent to pull it out, she straightened and smiled softly.

"It's a letter. To Celaena." The girl lifted her head and stared at the Princess before taking the letter from her, sure enough in curly swift handwriting, unmistakably Bear's _Celaena_ was scrawled across the front of the envelope.

" _Dearest Celaena,_ " She started to read but her voice broke and she buried her head in Jordan's chest letting him take the letter.

" _Dearest Celaena,_

 _I wish I could tell you this in person. But I know how much you love these letters. As you know I went with Alex to help her out on her 'mission'. But I guess if you're reading this it didn't end well. I'm sorry I have to leave you and Edilih like this. But I want you to know that I will never truly leave you. I'll live on in Edilih and in your heart, in Jordan's heart, in Alex's and in Dix's. Please make sure that you tell Edilih all about me, show her the photos of you and I that Alex took. All the photos and make sure she knows she is loved by me always. As you are._

" _I love you, my Silver Star. My heart, my angel, my leading light, my world, my love. My Everything. And I always will. You and Edilih are my life and if I could spend the rest of it with you and our daughter I would, believe me. Unfortunately fate has other ideas for me. Remember me as I was and I will always be with you._

" _Please tell my family, Mum, Dad, Evie, Johnny and Blake that I love them. At least now I can enjoy Gammy's apple pie every day! I will see you again one day my love, when your time comes I'll be waiting to welcome you back into my arms…but for now…_

" _I'll watch over you My Darling, all of you. I'll help Edilih by being her guardian angel. Be safe my love, be strong, be happy."_ Jordan took a deep breath and then read the last line of the letter. Celaena didn't hear him. But Jordan pushed the letter back into her hand and coaxed her to read it herself.

At the bottom of the letter were six words that Celaena had lived to see now she wanted to hear him say it.

" _All my love, your Teddy Bear"_


End file.
